Oak's Journey
by Fallen Angel of the Light
Summary: Doesn't the title say anything for the story?


Oak's Journey  
A fanfiction by: Fallen Angel of the Light  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the characters or anything else. I wish I did.  
  
Before Ash Ketchum, before Professor Elm, before Lance the Dragon Master, there was Oak. This is his story, the story of how John Oak went from being just another pokemon trainer, to being one of the most respected intellectuals of pokemon.   
  
  
"Go, Abra," yelled young Johnny Oak as he hurled his pokeball. A flash of light, and then his strongest pokemon, Abra appeared.   
  
"Let's go, Pikachu," yelled out the other trainer, a tall rocker with lime green hair.   
  
"Pikachu, Agility," commanded the rocker as his Pikachu flew around in a blinding circle, "Now, use your Body Slam!"  
  
"Abra, Reflect!" cried Oak as Abra threw his hands forward and threw up an invisible wall. The Pikachu's attack bounced harmlessly off. Giving a smile, Oak yelled, "Now, before it can recover, give it the Seismic Toss!"  
  
Abra hovered forward before the Pikachu could react and grasped it in its hands. Teleporting away with Pikachu in its hands, it reappeared in the air and flew down and slammed Pikachu into the ground.  
  
"No, Pikachu," groaned the rocker as Pikachu moaned in pain, "Return."  
  
"Good fight," said Oak as Abra teleported to Oak's shoulder and gave a smile.  
  
"That's one tough Abra," commented the rocker as he admired the pokemon.  
  
"Thank you, he was my first pokemon. I've given it a lot of attacks so it can handle itself in different situations," explained John as he patted Abra on the shoulder. Lifting up his pack, "So which way is Vermilion City, I want to find the gym there."  
  
"Follow the next road down three miles to you get to a fork in the road. Go right and follow that road into town. The gym is fifth block to the right of the pokemon center," said the rocker knowledgeably.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of pokemon does the gym leader like?" inquired John.  
  
"Let's just put it this way, I hope that you don't plan on using a water type," said the rocker with a laugh and turned and walked away.  
  
"I wonder what he meant by that," said Oak to Abra as they headed off, "He must mean that the gym there likes either electric or grass types."  
  
Early the next morning, John approached the town of Vermilion. He stopped off first at the Pokemon center. Then after getting his bearings, he found the gym exactly where the rocker had told him.   
  
"Hello, my name is John Oak, I'm here to challenge for a poke league badge!" called out Oak as he entered the gym.  
  
"Good morning, Johnny," came a deep male voice from the shadows. Giant flood lights suddenly flicked on, and John found himself blinded. As his eyes adjusted he found himself facing a young man of about twenty. His clean white face held a sparkling smile and his blonde hair was cut short and put into spikes. "My name is Sparky, and I'm the gym leader of Vermilion City!"  
  
"Hi Sparky, mind if we get going?" asked Johnny as he grasped a pokeball from his belt.  
  
"Sure, we'll each use two pokemon," said Sparky with a smile. "Go, Magneton!"  
  
"I choose you, Rhyhorn," yelled Oak. From each pokeball the pokemon appeared, Sparky's three Magnemites fused together versus the armored shelled Rhyhorn.   
  
"Magneton, swift attack!"  
  
"Rhyhorn, Takedown!"   
  
The two pokemon simultaneously attacked each other. Rhyhorn gave a roar and roared towards Magneton. Magneton released a flurry of stars, but they bounced harmlessly off of Rhyhorn's tough armor.   
  
"Magneton, double team!" commanded Sparky. The Magneton seemed to disappear and the Rhyhorn found himself surrounded by Magnetons. It continued its charge and hit one of the phantoms, making it disappear.   
  
"Rhyhorn, try your fury attack!" called out John. The Rhyhorn began to crash into each of the pokemon doubles until quite suddenly, the real Magneton was sent flying.   
  
"Alright Rhyhorn, finish it off with your Horn Drill!" Rhyhorn's horn began to spin, and smashed into the Magneton. The Magneton gave a shriek of pain and then fell to the ground KO'd.  
  
"Magneton return. Go Electabuzz!" yelled out Sparky as he threw his second pokeball. As the powerfully built electric pokemon appeared, Oak tried to get the jump on things, "Rhyhorn, use Earthquake!"  
  
"Electabuzz, Barrier!" yelled out Sparky. The barrier succeeded in stopping the attack, "Electabuzz, jump up into the air and give it your Ice Punch attack!"  
  
"Buzz!" yelled out Electabuzz as he smashed his frozen fist into Rhyhorn's tough shell.   
  
"Horn!" moaned Rhyhorn as it froze.   
  
"Rhyhorn!" yelled Oak, "Return. Alright, go for it, Seel!"  
  
"Don't you remember anything," sneered Sparky, "Electric types are strong against water types!"  
  
"We'll see about that, Seel Double Team!"  
  
"Electabuzz, thunder!" roared Sparky.  
  
The thunder burst from Electabuzz's body but sailed harmlessly past Seel.   
  
"Seel, Skull Bash attack!" said Oak. Seel jumped forward and smashed into Electabuzz. Electabuzz was sent flying but was able to recover.  
  
"Electabuzz, let's speed up this battle with agility!" commanded Sparky.  
  
Electabuzz responded by beginning to run in a circle around Seel.   
  
"Seel, don't let it confuse you like that! Aim your Ice Beam at the ground!" said Oak as he saw a chance.  
  
Seel let loose its powerful Ice Beam from its horn and shot it in a straight line to intercept Electabuzz. Electabuzz hit the ice patch, and went skidding off and crashed.   
  
"Before it can recover, use Aurora Beam!" said Oak. Seel let loose its beautiful rainbow beam and smashed into Electabuzz, knocking it out.   
  
"It's over," said Sparky sadly as he recalled Electabuzz.   
  
"Good job kid," said Sparky as he walked over to him, "It took a lot of skill and planning to be able to have your Seel compete with my Electabuzz. And so, that means you've earned this."  
  
"Thanks," said John as he took the electric bolt shaped Thunder badge.   
  
"Go, I'll see you again some time," said Sparky as the two clasped hands.   



End file.
